Definitely Not Logan
by Mrs Boyscout
Summary: What happens when Veronica Mars meets Josef Konstan on her first FBI assignment? A Veronica Mars/Moonlight Crossover
1. The Meeting

Even before she began this assignment, Veronica Mars regretted taking it.

"Damn it Mac, I get my first big assignment and it's interviewing stuffy financial-types. I thought when I joined the FBI that my work would involve more excitement. Danger - - you know, flashing my badge and roughing up some bad guys. I probably had more excitement in high school, staking out the Camelot Motel. Now, I'm off to investigate some shady money laundering scheme and meeting with accountants. Bor-ring."

"Well, knowing you, you'll find a way to spice it up. Nothing is every boring around you. If I've learned nothing else from our friendship, I've learned that, V."

"I suppose you may have a point there. I guess I'll just have to see how this goes."

"Yup. And, I know you have all those fancy FBI contacts now, but you know I'm always here for you if you need me."

Veronica glanced at her Blackberry and noticed she only had a few minutes until her first meeting.

"Thanks, Mac. Gotta' go meet …." She looked again at the name of her interview subject, "Josef Konstan. He's supposed to be some big financial guru. I bet he's like, a hundred years old and a slow-talker. This is going to be a long day."

"Go kick some accountant butt, girlfriend. Talk to you later."

~DNL~

Veronica noticed a lack of staff as she walked into the expansive offices of Josef Konstan. _All this space and no employees?_ She wondered how she was going to know which way go, when she heard a nearby "click".

"Come in."

Then a door slowly opened to reveal a man working at his desk. He hadn't even bothered to look up at her yet. She wondered how he had even known of her presence on the floor without a receptionist of any kind to alert him.

He motioned to Veronica, although he still appeared glued to his work. "Please have a seat. I'm always willing to be of service to the FBI. Just let me tidy up a few things first and then you can have my complete attention."

As Veronica sat in the lavishly appointed office, her first impression was that he was younger than she expected. She was judging from his haircut and fashion sense, since she hadn't gotten a good look at his face yet. His head was still buried in a financial statement. But his voice … his voice seemed very familiar. She just couldn't place it.

"No problem, Mr. Konstan. I appreciate you giving me your time on such short notice." She settled in with her notebook, ready to ask all her official FBI questions.

"Please, call me Josef," he said as he set down his reading material, leaned back in his large leather chair and finally gave Veronica his full attention.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she finally caught a glimpse of his face. Her emotions completely got the better of her as she stood up and almost yelled, "You've got to be kidding me, Logan! Pretending to be a financial tycoon, just to talk to me again. That's got to be a new low, even for you." Exasperated, she threw her notebook on the chair she had just been sitting in.

Josef looked surprised, but amused, as Veronica paced around his office. "I promise you Ms. Mars - it is Ms. Mars, isn't it - that I never pretend to be anything except exactly what I am." _And just what I am would surprise you greatly,_ he thought_. _

Voice raised, Veronica continued her tirade, "Seriously, Logan I'm sort of impressed by this elaborate set up, not that I'm not used to them by now, but I need to speak to the real Mr. Konstan - on important and very real FBI business. So please get him and his employees back from wherever you've paid them to hide, and just go away. Anything we had was over years ago, no matter how creative your attempts to maintain it."

Josef could not believe the events unfolding in his office. He was being brow beaten by this little blond … human, or rather, this Logan fellow was. And instead of being upset by it, he was merely amused and maybe even a little aroused, if he was honest. No one had spoken to him like this in over 300 years. Certainly not one of his freshies, of whom made up the majority of his human contact these days. This girl had spunk. Usually, he hated spunk. Josef was actually enjoying this little show, maybe because he knew it wasn't really directed at him. But as much as he was enjoying her little rant, he still needed to put a stop to it. He did have a reputation to uphold after all.

He leaned forward and put his clasped hands on his desk in an effort to emphasize his words, "I can tell that you are unnerved by my apparent resemblance to this Logan person. He must be quite the character. And while I am amused at the path you've taken to begin our … discussion, I am beginning to get annoyed with your insistence that I am not, in fact, who I say I am. I assure you I have been Josef Konstan for …. oh, so many years now. My references are impeccable, if I do say so myself." Standing up and walking over to Veronica he flourishes a card in front of her. "See I even have these very professional looking business cards." He drops the card on her lap as he heads back to his desk.

"But…"

Fortunately, Josef's back was to Veronica since his eyes flickered a silvery white for a fraction of a second as he interrupted her. "Ms. Mars, if you are not going to be able to get past this little misunderstanding, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm a very busy man." _And I prefer my pretty blondes more docile … and willing to offer up their veins. _

As Veronica picked up the dropped card, she sensed the seriousness of 's remarks, and decided not to push further. Despite her impression that this man was indeed a twin of one Logan Echolls, former love of her life, she knew that she had to put these misgivings aside to conduct her business today. She settled herself back into her chair and tried to regain her composure. "Mr. Konstan, my sincerest apologies for my unprofessional behavior. It really isn't like me at all."

"Please, I insist, call me Josef. And your apology is accepted. It has always been my sincerest belief that appearances can be deceiving."

"Thank you, Mr. … Josef, that is very gracious of you considering my behavior. Let's see if I can't get us back on track." _And by us, I mean me_.

"I'll start. Your boss mentioned to me that one of the hedge funds that I'm associated with might be tainted by some illegal activity. That does not set well with me at all. I cannot have the integrity of my financial investments questioned, and that it why I agreed to participate in this investigation. I scheduled this meeting during a time when few of my staff would be present - the New York Stock Exchange is closed for the day and the Nikkei has yet to open - so that we could keep this discussion as private as possible. Now, how can I be of service?"

Veronica wondered how this guy could be so calm, cool and collected - especially after she spent the last five minutes railing at him. She now realized that the guy in front of her couldn't possibly be Logan. Logan could never have pulled that off. He would have reacted to her, risen to the bait; he always did. And there would have been at least one sexual innuendo tossed in the conversation for good measure. _But, stop thinking about Logan! And get down to business before you get fired. _

"We believe that a criminal is laundering money through your Morningstar Fund. Disguising their illegal gains by moving it into the fund for a period of time until it is less likely to attract attention. You know how secretive the names of investors within a hedge fund are. So, I need your help to figure out who the investor is and then the FBI will put a stop to it."

Behind his cool façade, Josef was livid. If it were possible, he would have been red-faced. The only investors in the Morningstar Fund were vamps. He had a better idea. He would figure out who the crooked investor was and then have him taken care of - permanently. _Nobody messes with my money._ "I'm in."

As Veronica saw the intensity of his reaction, a chill ran up her spine. _No, this definitely isn't Logan_.


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely as cool as Moonlight, but I wish I did.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Keep it up!

MLMLMLMLMLML

Josef quickly ushered the somewhat bewildered blonde agent out of his office with a promise to be in touch, and immediately called Mick St. John. _God, I love having a PI for a best friend._

He quickly brought Mick up to date on the details of his meeting. The realization of the impact of the federal investigation was really starting to sink in. "Imagine if the Feds got a hold of this crooked vamp. He would certainly give us all away," he ranted. "Vamps can't handle jail time. Why our very existence would be threatened! And that is the only possible outcome worse than losing my investments." _Losing my immortality_.

"Why are you so worried about this?" Mick questioned. "We are going to find the vamp, and this agent doesn't stand a chance of beating us to the info. Most of the Feds I know are middle-aged and lazy. You said it yourself; they need you to find this guy."

"They put this … girl on the case. A newbie, I can tell. I swear to you she looks like she is still in high school. I am at least 80 times her age. But despite making a very bad first impression, I think she might actually be smart. And she's definitely motivated. That worries me." Josef tried to stay seated in his office chair, but he was just too keyed up to sit. He stood up and began to pace in his office.

"What do you mean, 'bad first impression?' How does one make a bad first impression to a vamp? Was she wearing silver? Did she try to stake you?" Mick was smiling into the phone. It was rare when Josef took situations more seriously than him, and he was enjoying it.

"Don't try to be witty; I'm the witty one. But, right now, I am not amused." Josef emphasized. "The agent, she thought I looked like some ex-boyfriend of hers. She kind of lost it for the first few minutes, yelling at him via me."

"So, not only do we have to find this corrupt vamp, we have to make sure this agent doesn't find him first. We also have to look like we are cooperating with her, although we are trying to undermine her. Oh and just to add a little extra drama to the situation, you look like her ex-boyfriend." As Mick ran through the litany of issues facing them in this case, the magnitude of the situation sank in. He couldn't believe the predicaments that Josef got himself into this time. After 50 years of friendship with Josef, he was hard to surprise.

"Yup. Sounds about right." Josef fiddled with his suspenders, not feeling at all guilty.

"This is a perfect mess, Josef. Thanks so much for getting me involved. Really, this is a doozie." Mick leaned back in his chair, exasperated.

Joseph accidentally snapped his suspenders. _Ouch_. "A doozie. This is a doozie. I'm going to lose an entire hedge fund investment, go to jail, or maybe even die. And all you can say is, 'it's a doozie'? God, you are so from the '50's. Damn it Mick, this is serious. Lives are at stake, livelihoods are at stake. And more importantly, I might get staked in all of this mess." Josef's voice had risen for the first time.

"Calm down, Josef, we can get this figured out. We've faced worse and lived to tell about it. Remember Lola?"

"I am calm, considering the enormity of this situation. Do you know how much money you need as a minimum to invest in a hedge fund?"

"No." Mick replied honestly.

"A lot. And a lot to me, is _really_ a lot. Like millions. So, when you have the Feds breathing down your neck looking at taking away millions of dollars of your money, then let's talk calm. Until then, I'll pay you to be the calm one. And don't bring up Lola like she was some success. I never did get my money back from her before you made her take a silver bath."

"Okay, I get it. Lots of money and our lives at stake. Since when do I not take my cases seriously enough for you?"

"I'm just saying… this time it's the Feds involved. And we don't need any missteps. Find out all you can about this agent, Veronica Mars. I'll look get the names of the vamps investing in that particular fund. Oh, and see if you can find out about some guy this agent dated named Logan. It seems this chap might be lucky enough to be my double. I'm interested in knowing more about that."

"Why do you want me to dig up all this information about this agent and her ex-boyfriend?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I think I'm going to invite Agent Mars on a date. "

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. What with the mistaken identity and all, it seems I may be her type. And it will allow me access to her without arousing suspicion. It wouldn't be good for me to be seen with a federal agent unless it's social. Today, I cleared out the office, but I can't do that often. So, we'll see each other socially as a ruse. In fact, we should we make it a double date. You can bring your human along, make it seem more realistic."

With a touch of irritation in his voice, Mick replied, "My human? Come on, you know Beth's name."

"Yup. I just like to get a rise out of you. I'm stressed. I need a little fun, perhaps at your expense." Josef sounded much better now, a touch of whimsy back in his voice.

"I'm glad you are feeling better. Let's both do our jobs and touch base in a few hours," Mick said.

"Sounds like plan. Later."

MLMLMLMLMLML

Veronica got in her car, more than a little overwhelmed, and a bit embarrassed, by her meeting with Josef Konstan. _What the hell was I thinking? Well, I'll tell you what I was thinking. I thought he was Logan. Since when have I acted rationally when it comes to Logan? God, he looked just like him. How is that possible? I need to do some deeper digging on this guy. _

Veronica knew that the FBI had already done a full background check on Josef, or they wouldn't be using him as a primary source for this investigation. The Agency was sure that Josef was clean. _But then, why did I get the sense that he had something to hide._

Veronica was not the type to just wait around to get information from her sources. While Josef was working on the list the names of the investors, she would do a bit of digging herself – about him. She had already perused his bio prior to the meeting and nothing seemed out of place, except the fact that he hadn't gone to college. Now, given his apparent youth, it didn't seem so odd.

_Perhaps he was like the Doogie Howser of the financial world? _She laughed to herself at that one. _But even Doogie had gone to college._

Veronica knew she couldn't rely on the researchers at the Bureau to go any dig any further into Josef's background based solely on her weird hunch, especially if Josef spoke to anyone about her unprofessional outburst. They'd accuse her of having a schoolgirl crush and wanting dirt on the object of her affection. So, she had to go outside the Bureau to get this information.

She picked up her cell. "Mac, I do need your help after all."

_God, I love having a hacker for a best friend_.

MLMLMLMLMLML

**If you liked it, let me know.**


	3. The Researchers

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever own Moonlight. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMMLMLMLML

"Mac, I do need your help after all," Veronica reluctantly confessed to her friend.

She hated admitting to anyone that she needed help, but if there was one person who consistently delivered for Veronica, it was Mac. On top of her mad computer skills, Mac was a true friend, one of Veronica's few.

"I thought you had all these new high tech gizmos and top secret information sources at your disposal now?" Mac teased. "V, you work for the government. Why are you still calling me to do your dirty work?" Mac was used to helping Veronica with all things technical, but she assumed she would be easily replaced with her new legal sources of information.

"Who said anything about dirty work?" Veronica queried innocently. "Might I just need a girlfriend to hang out with tonight? Someone to make me feel less stupid after I've completely blown my first solo case?"

"Uhm …" Mac did feel a tug of guilt at her heartstrings, but quickly recovered. "Unlikely. What's really up?" she chided.

"Okay, I need your help on a case," admitted Veronica. "But I also need a girlfriend to hang out with, if that makes you feel better." Veronica hated to show any vulnerability, but Mac had already seen her at her worst – back when she and Logan had broken up. For good.

"V, I got over feeling used by you for my skills a long time ago. Right about the time I traded in my old clunker for the lime green Beetle," Mac chuckled. "So, are we going to braid each other's hair tonight or what?"

"Yes, and I'll bring the sparkly beads. How 'bout six o'clock at your place?"

"Sounds good. I can't wait to hear any story that involves you 'blowing it', so you'd better not have been making that up," Mac warned.

"Oh, I wasn't," admitted Veronica. "See you later."

"Bye." Mac was confused by what little Veronica has just shared with her. _Veronica blew it? How is that even possible? The only time I ever saw her remotely flustered was around Logan. And he's history. Right?_

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMMLMLMLML

Before Beth could even knock on the door of Mick's apartment, he opened it with an exasperated look on his face. _Not a good sign._

Mick grabbed Beth's hand and without a word pulled her into the apartment and through the kitchen. She went skidding across the floor for a moment.

Mick realized he had caught her a bit off guard. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength sometimes. I'm glad you're here." Mick sounded relieved, but his features didn't look relaxed. He finally let go of her and she made her way to the couch.

Sensing that Mick was nervous about something, she took a seat, trying to relax enough for both of them. "What's going gotten into you? You said you needed my help on some research you're doing. Is this for a new client?"

_Oh if only it were that easy._ "No, not for a new client, this research is for Josef." Mick's nervous energy was palpable as he paced around his apartment. He worried that Beth might still need her space and not want to help them on this; and they needed her. _Please don't turn me down._

"Why does Josef need you, or me, for me for that matter, to help him with research like this? Surely he has some techie vamp working for him that would be better than us. Like that guy, Ryder?"

"Well, this is … a delicate situation. Not really information he wants shared with other vamps."

"Delicate how? And since when does Josef care about what anyone thinks? He's all 'I'm vamp and I'm proud'." She did a funny flourish with her hands as she turned to face him in the kitchen. She was trying desperately to lighten the mood. "What's going on that he needs to keep secret from his own staff?"

"Two words – government and money, not necessarily in that order," Mick said as he joined her on the couch.

"Huh? The IRS is after him? Oh my god! Do vamps pay taxes…?"

"No, not the IRS. The FBI," Mick stated, seriously. Beth's eyes widen in shock as he continues. "Apparently there is a vamp in Josef's hedge fund that is laundering money and the Feds are trying to figure out whom. They know Josef is clean, so they are using him as sort of an informant in the case."

"Ah, so what's the problem? It sounds like Josef's on the right side of the law. Why are you so worked up?"

"Well, a there are a couple problems with the scenario…."

After Mick fully explained the details of Josef's predicament, Beth was still unsure how she could help.

"Josef wants us to find out all we can about the FBI agent, Veronica Mars, and if possible, this ex-boyfriend, Logan. Investigating a FBI agent is a tricky thing. They have all sorts of warnings that are triggered when people try to investigate government officials. But you, being a member of media, don't set off the same warnings. You could investigate her totally above board. You could even do a story about her," rambled Mick. He was on a roll.

"Josef really doesn't want to alert this agent that he's looking into her, so you are our best source of information. And he doesn't want to alarm anyone in the vamp community that the Feds are sniffing around, so having you investigate is a win-win."

"I get that, and I don't mind doing it, but why Logan, the ex? What's he got to do with all of this?"

"Nothing that I can tell. Except that he supposedly looks like Josef, and I think Josef's ego wants to see that for himself," Mick chuckled, starting to relax now that Beth was on board with the plan.

"Well, that part might even be fun. Although the world is not a big enough place for two Josefs." Beth said, smiling. She always enjoyed a good mystery. "Let me get started on the internet search and we'll see what we find."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMMLMLMLML

Josef was in his office alone, busy gathering information on the ten investors in the Morningstar Fund. It was easy enough for him to find out their names. But finding the dirty vamp was going to be more difficult. He didn't have access to the information that the Feds had. He was going to have to look into the finances of these vamps to figure out who might not have the resources to invest in this fund under normal circumstances.

He could discount the few vamps in the fund that he knew really well. Hell, they were almost as rich a Josef. _Two doctors, a judge, and an investment banker -- definitely not those guys. _But that left half a dozen vamps to fully vet. That was going to be a lot of work.

Josef's frustration was evident as he slumped forward on his desk and ran his hand through his short hair. _I hate doing my own dirty work. I'm rich. I pay people to do this._

Just then, Josef got a brilliant idea. He didn't need to tell Ryder why he wanted these people's lives and financial holdings thoroughly examined. Josef was a suspicious person by nature; his staff would probably expect this behavior from him. Josef was very pleased with himself for finding a way to get out of this very tedious exercise.

He twirled himself once around in his leather chair to emphasis his pleasure. _Excellent!_

Done with his celebration, Josef sent a very detailed email to Ryder requesting the background and financial information that he required. He gave him strict instructions that this research be confidential and completed as quickly as possible. _Time is of the essence if I am going to out maneuver Agent Mars._

After finishing his email, Josef picked up the phone and called Mick. _Maybe he's made more headway than I have_.

"Hey Josef," Mick answered.

"Hey, I have just left investor research hell in the hands of Ryder. Any progress on your end?" Josef asked, hoping for some good news.

Mick paused on the other end for a fraction of a second too long.

"What's wrong? What did you find?" Josef frustration turned to anticipation in that instant.

"You would not believe what we found out about Veronica Mars…and her boyfriend, Logan Echolls," Mick said ominously.

For the first time in over 400 years, Josef felt a chill run down his spine.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMMLMLMLML

**If you like the story, please review.**


	4. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever own Moonlight. But it I did, it would already be renewed for a second season!**

**Thanks to Season 4.5 for the awesome Beta. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

As Veronica entered Mac's apartment she wondered how she was going to explain this situation to her friend. _You know that old saying -- truth is stranger than fiction? Well it pretty much explains my day._

"V, can I get you a glass of wine?"

"God, yes. Thanks Mac. Bring the bottle."

Veronica took a seat on her couch and takes the proffered glass. Mac plunked the wine bottle on the table with meaning before she took a seat. _Mac is such a good friend._

Veronica looked visibly shaken; Mac knew she needed to lighten the mood. Considering all that they'd been through together, for Veronica to look that way, it had to be really bad.

"Hey V. If you plan on braiding my hair at some point, don't get too liquored up. I like my braids very straight. I'm picky like that."

"I promise. I will do nothing to compromise my braiding technique." Veronica smiled, appreciating Mac's attempt to distract her. But she knew she just had to spit this out. "You know how I told you that I was not looking forward to this latest assignment?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, my instincts were spot on."

"What happened?" Mac was antsy, literally on the edge of her seat. Veronica didn't open up that often, and based on Veronica's unusual revelation earlier, Mac had a feeling this would be a biggie.

"Well, my interview subject…"

Mac jumped in, "Yeah, that old financial guy? What could have happened? Did he die during your interview? Oh my God, he had a heart attack because he's being investigated by the FBI, didn't he?!" Mac feels like she's figured it out.

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Oh," Mac said, a bit deflated.

"He wasn't old at all. Actually, he was quite handsome," Veronica admitted.

"You slept with him instead of interviewing him. That's it. You bad girl, you."

"No! Mac, let me finish my story. It's bad enough, without you making it worse."

"Okay." Mac was feeling properly chastised. _Maybe I shouldn't have had those two Red Bulls earlier._

"Josef Kostan is the identical twin of Logan Echolls." Mac's eyes widened in shock. "And, before I realized that Josef was not actually Logan, I was yelling at him and berating him about stalking me."

Mac was stunned, but sputtered out, "What do you mean twins? Like 'twin' twins, or like sorta' twins?"

"Twin, twins. Mac, they were virtually indistinguishable, but there was an aura about Josef that was decidedly not Logan. I can't explain it. And that's where you come in."

"What do you mean?" Mac said, as she finally regained her composure after Veronica's surprising revelation.

"I need you to tell me all there is to know about Josef Kostan. There is more to him than my FBI dossier would suggest. And more than a few questionable items in his profile.

Look at this." She showed Mac the FBI report.

"Hey, isn't this confidential? Am I supposed to see this?", Mac questioned.

"Yes, it is. And no, you shouldn't. So, if you tell anyone I'm going to have to kill you," Veronica said, with a totally straight face.

Mac paled, until she realized that Veronica was joking. Sort of.

Mac looked more closely at the file and notices a number of inconsistencies. She was eager to get started, but first wanted to make sure that Veronica was going to be alright.

"So, are you okay? Beyond potentially needing to kill me, that is. It must have shaken you up pretty bad to see Logan's virtual twin."

"Logan's evil twin, actually, like in some bad soap opera. And it did. It reminded me just how 'not over' Logan I am. It affected me enough to be totally unprofessional in front of an important source in a Federal investigation. If he told anyone at the Bureau how I acted, this would definitely be my last case. Ever."

Mac nodded.

Veronica continued, "So I need you to help me keep this on the down low. I can't go to the Bureau and tell them I have a weird feeling about our source after the way I acted toward him."

"No problem, I'm going to get started right now. Unless you'd rather I braid your hair first. "

"No, I look silly in corn rows. But thanks…For being such a great friend."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick was still reeling from his conversation with Josef. Not only did he take all the information that Mick shared unbelievably well. He barely seemed surprised. But that was Josef. Unflappable Josef.

Mick had been shocked when he had learned the history of Veronica Mars. She had lived through more tragedy than he had. And he'd been living for over 80 years, while she was just in her mid twenties.

He ran through the litany of her life events in his head. Her mom was an alcoholic, her dad has been forced out as Sheriff of her small town over the investigation of her best friend Lily's murder, she became an outcast in her school, and eventually a private investigator in her own right. She'd apparently been raped, arrested and assaulted too many times to count. And she'd solved more cases than him. She was definitely not your typical FBI agent. After seeing her picture, he decided she was a cross between a pit bull and Tinkerbell. Damn.

Her former boyfriend, Logan Echolls, was not a much easier character study. He was abused by his father and abandoned by his mother. It was his former girlfriend, Lily, whose murder Veronica implicated his father for. And Logan had even faced a murder charge of his own and was later acquitted. These two had been through so much it staggered Mick. And when Mick had seen a picture of Logan, he couldn't help but stare. He was truly Josef's mirror image. _How is that possible?_

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Josef hung up the phone and relaxed back into his office chair. Mick had just shared with him a great deal of information. Very useful information. There was no way he could underestimate the blond agent now, not with all he knew.

Agent Mars was more formidable than he had first imagined. Josef was impressed by her accomplishments and, surprisingly, affected by all of her tragedies.

Despite the remarkable history of his opponent, he was confident he would get the hedge fund situation rectified quickly. What was really drawing his attention was the information regarding Veronica's ex, Logan Echolls.

Josef walked over to a paneled wall in his office. He pressed a spot on the wall and the two panels swung open to reveal a huge white erase board that he used for board meetings. Josef flicked a hidden switch that lowered a long, wide roll of heavy paper. This paper contained some of Josef's most important and personal information. No other person, human or vamp, had ever seen it.

He hadn't looked at this in years, and he couldn't believe he was referring to it now. He looked at the paper to confirm what he thought he already knew. Yes, Logan was listed there, just as he remembered.

When you've lived 400 years, you don't often get excited, but right now, Josef was excited. _This is about to get a lot more interesting._

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

**If you liked it, please review!**


End file.
